A good name for whatever this is called?
by TomatoWizard
Summary: Well, one day I was like, "Pain? Pain." and wrote this fanfiction about my trash bebes. Anyway, Seven and Five are sent out on a mission, only to find Vader joined them as well. When things end badly, will they survive? Probably not, lmao.
1. Chapter 1

Seven awoke, sore, worn and exhausted, trying her hardest not to fall back asleep again. It was distressing to wake up, but she gradually forced herself stand, working not to lose her balance. Seven was in pain due to the abuse she endured the previous day. Despite the harsh aching of her muscles, Seven sluggishly dressed herself and left to seek out The Fifth Brother. It wasn't long until she found him trying to convince some lady to leave him alone. Seven smiled, complacently; walking closer to the two to listen on the conversation between them.

"For the last time, I do not know you!" Five spoke in his uniquely accented voice.

The woman, much smaller than he, simply smiled, "Not yet…"

"How about you do yourself a favor and die?" He returned, gratingly.

The woman brushed back part of her brown hair and shook her head, "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't."

With this, Five turned around, shocked to see Seven behind him. Seven picked up on this and shrugged.

Five rolled his eyes and scowled at her, "One word to anyone and I will end you."

"Why wait?" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Five sighed and put his hand on Seven's shoulder, "Come on, now."

Seven sighed and followed Five intently, careful not to lose her balance as they walked. Seven then began finding it harder, and more painful, to walk straight. Five noticed this and helped hold her up. Seven couldn't help but feel abashed by this, blushing slightly. The two went up to the Star Destroyer's bridge to learn of what they would be working with with today. Kallus was already waiting for them, Seven couldn't help but find this annoying.

Kallus nodded slowly at her, "I'm surprised to see you here, after what happened Yesterday…"

Seven rolled her eyes and sighed irritably, "You don't know when to not talk, do you?"

Kallus chuckled, "I am not the one with the problem."

Seven growled in return but said nothing more.

Five was not hesitant to change the subject, "With our new gathered information, the rebels are currently located at an abandoned hospital on-"

"No," Kallus interrupted.

Five coughed, "No?"

"No,"

"Care to explain why not?" Five spoke sharply.

Kallus took a deep breath, "We lack the evidence needed to prove they are there."

"You do not understand the force."

"How is that even relevant?" Kallus asked.

"I can sense them," Five answered.

Seven continued to remain silent, still timid over the events of the day before.

Kallus rolled his eyes, "Oh, you can _sense_ them? Better send out our best troops to assist you!" He mocked.

"I do not need _your_ assistance!"

Seven looked at Five, "What about me?"

Five looked down at her, "You may come."

"Okay, well, what about me?" Kallus asked.

"No? No one likes you," Seven answered in place of Five; Five scowled at her, "What?" Seven asked shrugging.

"Do you want things to end up like Yesterday?" He responded, oddly cooley.

Seven looked down, "No…"

"Then watch yourself," Five looked at Kallus, "We will leave now."

Five went over to Seven and guided her out of the bridge, causing her to blush further. She felt a sense of irrelevance, as though her presence was nothing more than something Five found calming. Seven looked up at him, he continued looking forward. She sighed and tugged on his arm, he didn't respond. Seven then chose not to try and converse with him, so rather, she just continued with staying silent, and following him. They walked into one of the Star destroyer's docking bays and got into their Advanced TIE's. Luckily, it wasn't long until they reached where they needed to go. They landed a little farther away and walked into the old hospital.

The hospital had clearly been abandoned for a while, it looked worn and decayed, not to mention a part of it had caved in completely. The hospital looked to be about three floors high, but Seven was uncertain if there was a basement of any sort. As they walked into the eerie place, they were greeted by the horrid smell of decay. Five didn't seem to mind as much as Seven, she couldn't tell if that was because she smelt things better than he, or he just doesn't show emotion as well. Seven summoned her droids and sent him to search the area for the rebels. Five seemed to have his own plan in mind and began walking away.

"Hey!" Seven shouted, running after him.

Five looked at her, "What?"

"You can't just leave me!"

He sighed, "I could if you'd let me."

Seven huffed, "What's your problem?"

"Huh?"

"One moment you're helping me, even though I don't need it, the next you're avoiding me!"

"Oh, I…" Five shrugged.

Seven looked down, "Whatever…"

Five playfully hit her shoulder, "Hey."

She didn't respond.

He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped walking, "Are you okay?" Five asked thoughtfully.

Seven growled and pulled away from him, "Have you seen our lives? No, I am not 'okay'!"

He watched her continue walking and sighed, "Seven…"

Seven was unsure why she suddenly felt resent towards Five, but she was unsure why she felt anything nearly all the time. She eventually ignored it, deciding it wasn't worth pondering. Five slowly caught up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. Seven rolled her eyes and ignored him. He huffed and followed her silently. Seven had no idea where she was going, she just naturally felt like it was the right way. Their footsteps echoed in in the stone halls as they walked, Seven worried that this may alert the rebels of their presence so she began trying to walk quieter. Five suddenly stopped and looked above them, Seven instantly knew what this meant.

She sighed, "Wrong floor?"

Five pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, "Not for long…"

Five began cutting into the floor above, it didn't take long considering the structure was already weak. Seven watched as the part he cut out fell to the ground, taking a step back to ensure she wouldn't be hit. Seven quickly jumped up, disgruntled to find that the room he broke into was empty.

"There's no one here!" She yelled.

Five pulled himself up slowly, "No?"

"No."

He stood up and looked around, "I sense them here."

"Maybe it was down, rather than up," Seven suggested.

He sighed irritably, "I can sense them."

"Where?" Seven spoke, impatiently.

Five looked around, "I…"

"Five?!"

Five lightly hit her and pointed up, "It's further up."

Seven looked up and responded angrily; "Up?"

"Not anymore, they've gone," He hissed at Seven.

Seven sighed, "How is this my fault?"

"I don't know, it just is!" He yelled, "You Probably scared them away…" He growled lowley.

Seven then noticed how irritating Five seemed, due to the sudden feeling of anger returning. It wasn't as bad as the last time, however, this time she felt it'd be best to point it out.

Seven growled, "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"One minute you're treating me like a child, the next you're yelling at me! I can't keep up!" Seven jeered.

Five simply rolled his eyes, "You seem to have a problem with that."

"You know what? Fine, I don't need you to finish this mission anyway!"

Seven growled once more and left the room, then began running, in hopes Five wouldn't follow her. She quickly turned down a hall, and stopped sharply, appalled by the presence of a familiar coldness. It didn't take long for Seven to realize why she felt this; Lord Vader had come to deal with things himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Five watched as Seven ran out of the room, he crossed his arms and sighed, "Why must I have been paired with the childish one?" He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room, suddenly everything felt cold. He looked around frantically, "Huh?" suddenly the feeling intensified. Oh, well… I guess it's time to actually do something, I have to do everything! Five sighed again and cut a hole in the level above, hoping the rebels didn't go far. He gradually pulled himself up, and closed his eyes, to try and sense the rebels through the force. It didn't take long to locate them, and as soon as he did, he rushed towards their location. Why does Seven persist on being an annoyance. Five turned, catching one of them fleeing the scene; he chased after them. She had better get in trouble for this. Five saw the rebel, it was one he'd never seen before, it was a green Twi'lek.

He continued chasing her down the halls until she abruptly fell through the floor, Five smiled, amused. He walked closely to the hole, but was cautious not to fall in himself. The Twi'lek was laying on the floor below, but he knew it wouldn't take long before she recovered. She began trying to stand, but Five simply jumped down and grabbed her before she could react. She yelled something that Five couldn't comprehend and tried to kick him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her legs so she'd stop. Oh Seven, a shame you didn't stay. Looks like I will be the one rewarded. Five threw the Twi'lek over his shoulder, and began walking.

The Twi'lek growled in defeat, "You inquisitors are so annoying."

Five shrugged, "Seemingly. It's not our fault."

"Not your fault?!" She hissed.

Five sighed, "If I don't do this, then I will get in trouble, and my master will torture me… torture me in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"It's still not good! You can't just-"

"Quiet."

The Twi'lek growled again, "Do not. If it's so bad, then why do you stay?"

"I have no choice? If it were that easy then why would we have to steal children?"

She shrugged, "Good point… I guess…"

"Are you going to stop?" Five said, tightening his grip on her.

"No. Why not run away?"

Five rolled his eyes, "Why ask so many questions?"

"Because nobody who is sane willingly steals children, murders people, and thinks it's okay!"

"Who said I was sane?"

The Twi'lek paused for a minute, "Well… you seem pretty sane."

"I'll take that as a compliment, what's your name?"

The Twi'lek laughed, "Why would I tell you?"

"I could always force it out of you," Five suggested.

"You'd torture me just to get my name? I'm flattered."

Five rolled his eyes, "Would you just tell me?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

Five stopped, "I don't have one."

"No? That must get confusing."

Five shook his head and turned down the hallway to the right, leading to the stairs, "Hardly, we are all numbers."

"Sounds kind of, inhumane."

Five tried his hardest not to lose his grip on the Twi'lek as he walked down the stairs, "You get used to it."

"What number are you?"

"What's your name?"

The Twi'lek thought for a minute, then sighed, "Hera."

"I am the Fifth Brother."

"Fifth, huh? Is it a rank sort of thing, or you were the Fifth one added?" Hera asked.

Five rolled his eyes again, "You ask so many questions for someone who has been captured…"

"I'm not captured yet, you're just carrying me around."

"I have you, you can't escape, you are captured."

Hera growled irritably, "This is stupid."

Five stopped, "Who did you come here with?"

"I came alone, and if I did come with someone, why would I tell you?"

Five shrugged, "I just wanted to know if I'd have to torture you to get their location."

"Why would I know where they were? Clearly if you found me alone, I wouldn't know where they went."

Five then saw a few stormtroopers walking, "Oh no…" He muttered.

Hera tried to see for herself what was going on, "What?"

"Say nothing. Things are about to get… interesting."

Hera gave up trying to look and growled again, "Why not?"

"Do not."

Five began walking towards the direction of the stormtroopers, the feeling of fear was planted inside of him like a seed, growing with every step he took. He sensed that Hera felt it too, as she began to feel afraid as well. Despite the feeling, Five walked past the stormtroopers with his head held high. Hera began trying to struggle out of his grip, Five simply tightened his arm around her. Five then saw him, his dark helmet seemed to stare right through Five, causing the fear inside him to double almost instantly. Five tried to sense Vader's current emotion but was shut out quickly.

Vader looked at the Twi'lek in his arms, "Is this all?"

"Yes, she was the only one here," Five answered, hiding his fear as best he could.

Vader nodded, "Release her. Allow Kallus to take care of her."

Five then saw Kallus standing a few feet behind Vader, with a smirk on his face. Five reluctantly put Hera down. As he predicted she tried to run, so he stopped her with the force allowing Kallus to restrain her. Five turned back to Vader, working to keep a straight face and hiding the undying feeling of fear inside of him.

Vader nodded at him, "Where is the Seventh Sister?"

"She ran off, I am uncertain as to where," Five answered.

"I see, was she of any significance to the mission?"

Five shrugged, "No, she only made it harder to complete, scaring off the Twi'lek before we had a chance to get her."

Vader nodded once more, "She will be punished heavily, come."

Five suddenly realized what he had done; he had gotten Seven into further trouble. Five followed Vader warily, knowing what was to happen wasn't going to end well for the either of them. It wasn't long until they found Seven wandering around uncertainly. She looked over and Five could almost instantly sense her fear rise even higher than his, she even began shaking.

Vader walked over to her seemingly calmly, she was unsure of what to do so she just stood, knowing what was about to happen. Five hated himself for only being able to watch. Vader swiftly pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and stabbed it into her arm. He pulled it down her arm slowly, Seven trying to stay calm through the immense amount pain she felt. Vader brought the blade of the saber all the way down her arm, causing her to yelp.

Five looked at Seven in horror, he knew Vader wouldn't go easy on her, but it still shocked him. Seven looked as she was about to cry, which Five knew was a big no. It was well known that showing pain while being punished would only make the punishment worse. Vader picked her up with the force and vigorously slammed her back on the ground. With this, Seven seemed to break, bursting into tears. Five couldn't help but cringe, things were about to get a whole lot worse. Vader stopped; this concerned Five deeply. He turned his head towards Five and gestured at Seven. Five nodded, but was uncertain of what was going on.

"Finish the punishment," Vader spoke.

Five was shocked by his words, "Wh-what?"

"Finish the punishment."

"I-I…"

Vader turned completely towards Five, "Fifth Brother, do you dare ignore an order?"

Five shook his head and bowed before Vader, "No master, I will… I will do as told."

Seven looked up, tears running down her face, "Five…?"

Five looked at her, and closed his eyes. I… am I really doing this? I am going to hurt her… just so I don't get hurt? Am I strong for following orders? Or weak for betraying what's right? Five shook his head, walked over to Seven, and picked her up by the neck, then proceeded with slamming her against the wall. "Five… stop… please…" She whispered weakly to him. Five tried his hardest to ignore her crying, reluctantly punching her in the head and throwing her onto the ground. Seven's sobbing only got louder. Five turned back towards Vader, who clearly showed no signs of ending the punishment soon. Five looked back down at Seven, kicking her as hard as he could. Seven yelled in pain, causing Five to twitch, and stomp on her. "S-stop!" she yelped. Five ignored her and picked her up again, and threw her across the as hard as he could.

"Enough." Vader spoke loudly.

Five turned towards Vader, "Yes, master."

"Take her back in one of the shuttles, I will finish the second half of the mission myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Seven awoke hazily, her body was numb, yet it still felt sore. She looked around and found that she was strapped to a bed. "Oh shit…" She muttered drowsily. Seven looked at her arm, which was covered in bandage, with this, she remembered what had happened to her. Seven tried to ignore the memory, but had no control over it as it played through her mind; _The torture, the pain, the betrayal. That'd make a really cliche movie line..._ Seven thought, continuing to stare at her arm. _Holy fuck._ Seven sighed and tried to fall asleep again, closing her eyes and allowing her consciousness fade. It wasn't long before she awoke again, this time it was due to something tapping her uninjured arm. "I didn't ask…" She mumbled, not opening her eyes to see what it was. The tapping stopped, and Seven began trying to fall back asleep again. This was until she heard soft sobbing. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to see Five crying next to her.

"You're so emotionally unstable, it's like… woah…" Seven spoke, still affected by the drugs used to sedate her.

Five looked up, uncertain of what to say, "I… Seven… I'm so… _so_ sorry…"

"Dude, I licked a fruit once and got a disease."

Five seemed somewhat hurt, "What?"

"Are you drunk? I just said you're a faggot."

Five realized why she was acting oddly and smiled weakly, "That's nice."

Seven looked at her feet and wiggled her toes, "These things stole my money."

Five laughed weakly, "They did?"

Seven scowled at her toes, "Yeah."

Five brushed his hand though Seven's hair, "How do you feel?"

"Captain Antwon needs to die sometimes."

"Oh… okay."

Seven yawned, "I'm sleeeepy…"

"Then you should sleep."

"What if I don't wake up?"

Five shook his head, "You will."

Seven yawned and closed her eyes, "But… what if I don't?"

"Shh…"

Five continued running his hand through her hair, Seven purred quietly. It took only minutes for the warm, accepting feeling of sleep to pull her from consciousness. Now while it lasted a good five hours, when she woke it wasn't long enough. Pain consumed her body, more specifically, her arm; she groaned in pain. Seven looked around, learning that her vision was too blurry to actually make sense of what she was seeing. Everything a was series of different colored globs. She growled lowly, upset with not being able to see correctly. Something touched her uninjured arm, causing her to flinch. Suddenly something rubbed up and down her arm, out of instinct she tried to hit it with her injured arm. Seven cried out as she attempted to move her arm, as it was injured, and still strapped to the bed. She saw the figure that was touching her arm jump up and step back.

"Seven! Are you- sorry!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Fi-Five?" Seven said weakly.

"Y-yeah, It's me," Five answered.

Seven thought for a moment, "First… WHAT THE FUCK! Second… WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!"

Five sighed, "The medicine wore off?"

"What gave it away?"

"The fact that you're yelling at me, for one."

Seven growled, "That was rhetorical…"

"I-I… Seven, I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do…"

Seven rolled her eyes, "Sorry? Sorry won't cut it!"

"Seven, I had no choice! You know how Vader is!" Five responded weakly, "I didn't want to hurt you… I really didn't!"

Seven closed her eyes, "I know…" She sighed, "I know…"

"Seven… I'm sorry…"

Seven shook her head, "Don't be, it's not your fault."

Five growled, "It is though! I… I lied…"

"Lied?"

Five looked down, "I was upset, I told Vader you weren't helping… I-"

"First off, slow down, second off, why?"

Five looked up, "What?"

"Why were you upset?"

Five shook his head, "Somebody told me things about you, I tried to act all calm about it, I tried not to let it show-"

Seven stopped to think for a minute about what he was talking about, she hadn't done anything against him for at least a month. Of course, people still made sick rumors about her, but she never really cared. Seven assumed Five would've trusted her over this person but apparently she was wrong. The wondering of what he was told lingered in her mind, until her finally decided to speak up and ask.

Seven groaned, "What things?"

"Just… things."

"Five."

Five ignored her, "I just, I felt angry with you, even though it wasn't that bad…"

Seven sighed irritably, "who told you these… 'things'?"

Five paused, "Kallus."

Seven shook her head, "And you believed him?"

"He said you were manipulating me… and it made sense."

Seven closed her eyes, "Five-" She huffed, "yeah, I've manipulated you a few times, but that usually is for revenge reasons."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

Seven opened her eyes, "you lied to Vader so he'd punish me."

"That… That's a good point, actually."

Seven closed her eyes again, "and now, my arm hurts… well, everything hurts… but mostly my arm."

"I'd expect so, do you need anything?"

Seven sighed, "I'd ask for a hug, but that'd hurt."

Five nodded slowly.

"Can you sing for me?"

Five was shocked by this, "Sing?"

Seven nodded, "I like it when you sing."

"I… I can't…"

Opened her eyes and frowned, "You lied about me and slammed me into a wall."

"Well…" Five started.

Seven closed her eyes again, "Nevermind. It was stupid of me to ask."

Five sighed, "Fine."

"What?"

Five hesitated, "I'll sing."

Seven smiled and opened her eyes, "Great!"

Five hesitated again then began to sing quietly, he looked at Seven's smile and started singing louder and louder. Seven closed her eyes and listened with content, then began to make a strange purring noise. Five fought back the urge to laugh a little and continued singing softly to her. Seven's purring became louder, Five couldn't help but smile at it. Luckily Seven didn't notice, as her eyes were still closed. After about ten minutes Seven fell back asleep, but Five continued to sing, hoping it's reach her in her dreams.


End file.
